


Two arms around you

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkwardness, Drinks, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Night out with work friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next upload will be about the death threat against Barba - he needs a cuddle from the reader, bless him!</p></blockquote>





	Two arms around you

It was your colleague Maria's birthday so you all decided to go out for a drink after work. She chose to go to her favourite bar, which happened to be near Hogan Place. As you made your way there, you rang your mum who was minding Luci to see if she would be ok for another while. She reassured you everything was fine at home and for you to go enjoy yourself. You then sent a text to Rafael to meet you at the bar after he was finished so you could go home together.

As it was a Thursday night, the bar was packed. Men and women in suits chatting loudly, glasses chinking, laughter and flirting between singletons hoping to meet someone. There was eight of you from work. Maria picked a table while a few of you went to the counter to order the first round. As you waited for your cocktail, your phone in your bag beeped. A text from Rafael saying he'd be leaving his office soon. You then felt a hand on your lower back. You smiled and turned to your right,

“That was quick Raf-” you stopped when you saw it was a coworker, Josh. He was smirking at you and pushed a glass towards you.

“There's your drink.”

You slid it back to him. “No, its not actually.”You pointed to the bartender, who was emptying his mixer into a tall glass. “That's mine.”

You felt his hand move down until it rested just above your hip. “Ooh, cocktail girl.” He winked at you and sipped his drink. You eyed him up. He had joined the company when you were on maternity leave and seemed to think he now ran the department. Truth was, he was one of the lower grade workers there. He would always chat to you during breaks or casually touch your shoulder or arm. But this was new.

“Josh, I think you've misplaced something.”

He became confused and put down his drink to pat his pockets. You wondered why he didn't just use the hand that he had on your hip. You pointed to his arm.

“Your hand. Remove it please.”

He pressed it tighter to your body for a second, making you stiffen. He then let out a laugh and drew his hand back to his side, not before running his fingers across your back first. “Feisty little thing, aren't you.”

“I'm a feisty wife and mother, not a thing.” 

Josh grinned and watched you take your drink back to the table where your colleagues were sitting. You could feel his eyes on your back as you hurried to your seat. You joined in the conversation around the table and didn't realise you had finished your cocktail so fast until one of your colleagues arrived with the second round of drinks. You rolled your eyes when you felt an arm around your neck. You looked to your right to see Josh gauging your reaction. You just raised an eyebrow,

“Wait til my husband gets here.”

He clinked his glass against yours, “Bring it on!”

You smiled into your drink. He has no idea, you thought to yourself.

As your colleagues got drunker, Josh's chair seemed to get closer and closer to yours. His arm was still draped around him and he tapped your leg occasionally when he tried to make a point as he talked to everyone around the table. You were about to slap it away when you saw Rafael coming over to the table.

“Hi” you reached up and bent him down to kiss you. You felt Josh's arm get stiff around your shoulders but he didn't move it. “Do you want a drink, it's Anne's round next.”

You introduced Rafael to everyone at the table. He nodded at all your friends from work but froze a little when he came to Josh.

“You're the hubby? I thought you'd be taller.”

Rafael smirked and pulled a chair to beside you. “Oh you know what they say, what they lack in height, they make up for in other areas.” 

He eyed the arm Josh had around you and retaliated by throwing his arm on top of Josh's. You glanced at Josh to see his face turning red. He tried to free himself but Rafael held onto him tight. You tried your best not to burst into laughter by biting your lips. It didn't help that you could see Rafael was becoming more and more amused by the situation.

“So Josh, you work with my lovely wife here?”

You heard him gulp before he replied, his voice less confident than before. “Yea-yes, I do.”

“Do you often have your arm around her then?” Rafael tapped his other hand against the wooden table and stared into the nervous eyes of Josh.

“No no” you could him trying to pull away again, with no luck. “I was only having fun.”

Rafael shrugged and leaned across you to him. “Maybe we should continue this fun at home.”

Josh's eyebrows sprung up to his hairline. “Excuse me?” he gulped. You could feel his palms sweating through your top.

“You, me, her” he gestured to you. You could see the sadistic teasing glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this a little too much. “You know, a little menage a trois..” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Josh waved his hand fast and pulled back as far as he could. “I get you, you think I'm too close to your missus. I've learnt my lesson, please..” he started pleading as Rafael squinted his eyes at him. Rafael squeezed his arm once before letting him go. You could almost hear the sense of relief from Josh as he sat back and finished his drink in two swallows. He nodded once at Rafael before leaving the table. You turned towards Rafael, who was gloating with pride. 

You laughed, “Rafael you frightened that poor guy.”

He grinned, “Good.” He stroked your cheek and along your jaw. “Anyone else getting too close for comfort?”

“Emm..” you pretended to think, “Well, there's this lawyer that lives with me..”

“Oh yeah?” Rafael played along, “What does he do?”

“He's forever trying to kiss me.”

Rafael sniggered, “Should I come home with you and keep you safe?”

You nodded innocently and fluttered your eyelashes, “Por favor senor Barba.”

He licked his lips and his breathing became shallow. He took your hand, “Let's go.”

He stood up as you said your goodbyes to your colleagues. “Si senor” you whispered to him as you followed him outside to the street. You huddled close to his side as he flagged down a cab. As he gave the address to the driver, you rested your head against his shoulder and squeezed his hand.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” he spoke into your hair and rubbed your knee.

“The Josh situation.” 

“Of course.” He kissed the top of your head. “Now, let's get into bed before that lawyer comes home.”

You smiled up at him before closing your eyes and cuddling into him. God, you loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> The next upload will be about the death threat against Barba - he needs a cuddle from the reader, bless him!


End file.
